


Sherlock Tumblr Prompts

by kelex



Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 22:32:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17109374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelex/pseuds/kelex
Summary: All Sherlock Tumblr prompts and drabbles





	1. Chapter 1

Multifandom Tumblr writing, 100-500 words. Currently one piece, fandoms will be edited as pieces are added.

1\. Breathing (BBC Sherlock, John/Sherlock, G)

2\. "Obviously." (BBC Sherlock, John/Sherlock, (G) 


	2. Breathing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breathing and beating hearts give everything away.

It was such a small thing, but Sherlock couldn’t help noticing because he noticed everything. 

But whenever he touched John, John’s breathing quickened. The brush of a shirt-sleeve was enough to make John take an extra breath. Shoulder to shoulder caused two extra breaths and an elevated pulse per minute. Hands were even faster, not quite panting but characterized by faster speaking to get more air in and out of the lungs.

But kisses were the best, because the tables got turned and John was able to steal Sherlock’s breath away entirely.


	3. "Obviously."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You love him, don't you?

For Molly Hooper, it might’ve been the hardest thing she’d ever asked anyone.  But it was really kind of undeniable at this point, evident in every single word and look and touch.

But it came to a crescendo, of all places, in the St. Bart’s mortuary laboratory.  Sherlock was hunched over the microscope, but it was impossible to ignore the way his eyes kept darting from the eyepiece to John, back to the room as he pored over files spread across the desk space.

Molly cleared her throat as she walked up behind Sherlock, and braced herself for his disdain.  "You love him, don’t you?“

"Obviously.”

Though the tone was meant to be flippant, it certainly wasn’t.  For a long moment he didn’t pull his eyes away from the microscope, and Molly got the idea he was trying to school his face and pull his emotions into order.  Because when he did finally look at her, it was with deep sadness, much worse than when he’d been planning to fake his own death.  

Molly knew that look; she’d seen it in the mirror every time she looked at Sherlock.

Neither one of them said anything else for a long moment, just sharing a bit of silent commiseration before Sherlock turned his attention back to the microscope slide.

referencing: [xx](http://no-lie-sherlock.tumblr.com/post/112072515311/cupidford-darlingbenny-do-you-think-if-someone)


End file.
